Adoption
by Izzy Alice
Summary: A young girl staying at the Weasleys gets a new home with Harry Potter.


-1 No matter how long Kalie had lived with the Weasley family she still couldn't get used to the love the showered her with, especially sense she was a foster child. She'd grown up in an abusive family, the only person who understood was Harry Potter the 20 year old young man who was always visiting the house. He would always set at least an hour away for the young girl so that they could speak alone. Today though it was different he and his husband Erin Potter where helping celebrate Kalie's birthday and hopefully the day she received a new family. The now 8 year old girl was opening the card form the young couple deciding to read it aloud before even skimming it "Your an amazing young girl and we hope all your wishes come true on this special day. Though we have a request that you become the our daughter through adoption there are papers in the envelope if you so choose. We hope you will accept us and let us become your new family. Sincerely, Harry and Erin Potter" Every one was floored and even the usually talkative young girl was speechless as she hurriedly took the papers out of the envelope as tough they would suddenly disappear without her even getting a glance. With the papers was a pen for her to sign with and before anyone could move a muscle she'd already run over to the table and signed her name in all the right places. much to everyone's relief. Harry spoke first "Welcome to our family sweetheart. Now if you don't mind Ill just send these straight to Annabel's office and you will be a Potter by the end of the day." Kalie squeaked excitedly at the thought screaming "YES! I have my own family again." Erin laughed saying "You'll also have a younger brother or sister soon. Harry's going to have a baby." Everyone was so excited and the young girls face got even brighter as she said "I'm gonna be a sister to, this is the best birthday ever." with that the festivities went on late into the night, at least for the young girl anyways.

Harry carried the young girl to the car they'd driven to the party. Once she was buckled in the back seat the two men left to the flat they had in the next town over. It took about an hour to get home but once they where there they found the finalized adoption papers waiting for them. Erin took the young girl to her new room done with the design she and Harry had come up with when he'd stealthily asked her what her dream room was for once she had a permanent home. The room was decked out in pink, white, glitter, and frilly girly things, and even being gay the two had a hard time shopping for the stuff. Once the girl was safely in her room the two men cuddled on the couch talking about the days, weeks, months, and even years to come.

As Kalie woke up she felt as though she was in a dream for she was in her dream room. Just as she was about to cry because it was only a dream Harry walked in and telling her breakfast was almost ready. She was so happy that it wasn't a dream she jumped out of bed and ran to squeeze him as tight as she could say "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" so fast the words melded together into gibberish. He laughed saying "Your welcome, now lets go get something to eat and then you can get a shower and we'll go get the rest of your stuff from the burrow. There are some clothes here, we got you some stuff though we're not entirely sure of the sizes." With that they went to have their first, of many, family breakfasts.

At 9 months pregnant Harry was having a bit of trouble with his normal routine, granted that could have more to do with the fact that he was having twins and so he was huge. Then again with Kalie and Erin around he didn't have to much to worry about, accept getting up after telling Kalie a bed time story, or any other time for that matter. It was all working out though and that's all he could ask for.

Harry went into labor in the middle of the afternoon, and sense they lived just up the street from the hospital it wasn't a problem. Harry was glad Kalie wasn't in the room with him because he was cussing up a storm, and cursing Erin every chance he got. But in the end Jade Lilith Potter, and Mika James Potter where well worth the pain and torture. Once he moved to the room he'd be in over night Kalie came rushing in to check on everyone excited to have both a baby brother and a baby sister. Her excitement would never change towards her two younger siblings, she loved them to the ends of the earth.

The years had passed and the twins where finishing up their last year at Hogwarts, their sister watching over them. She had become the Potions assistant having passed her Mastery Test, and was now finishing up her 6 year apprenticeship ship to get her license. Their friends had always thought that having an older sibling around to watch over you would be horrid but they loved every minute of it. From day one they had always been close no matter if not by blood. It may be thicker than water but to them it only meant that they loved her for her, not that she was family. A love that would last not only a lifetime, but eternity.


End file.
